Generally, building automation systems operate to regulate building climate within a specified range, operate lighting based on occupancy, monitor performance, and device failures, etc. Building automation system interface controllers come in a range of sizes and capabilities to control devices commonly found in buildings. Moreover, these controllers are capable of supporting control capabilities in multiple languages, based on customer preference.